As vehicle manufacturers progress in vehicle designs, new and innovative looks are desirable for the vehicle interior. In the area of instrumentation, design goals include providing the instrumentation that is easier to read, less costly, less bulky, less heavy and more flexible. Obtaining some or all of these goals opens the door for possible innovative design of vehicle interiors in ways currently restricted by conventional instrumentation clusters.